Dans la Gueule Du Loup
by loveth4
Summary: (Pendant le fiml/livre Hannibal) Pearsall envoie Clarice Starling à Florence, afin que celle-ci enquête sur la disparition de la video surveillance qu'elle était sensé recevoir. La jeune femme ne se doute pas qu'elle s'est jeté dans la gueule du loup et que Lecter s'y trouve. (Clarice/Hannibal)
1. Chapter 1

Bon voici le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fanfiction sur Hannibal et Clarice. Celle-ci se déroule pendant le film Hannibal (ou le livre d'ailleurs). Pearsall envoie Clarice Starling à Florence, afin que celle-ci enquête sur la disparition de la video surveillance qu'elle était sensé recevoir. La jeune femme ne se doute pas qu'elle s'est jeté dans la gueule du loup.

**Chapitre 1 :** L'arrivée.

Il était près de dix heures du matin lorsque le Boeing 747 aborda sa descente sur l'aéroport de Florence. A son bord, de nombreux américains et italiens et parmi eux, une jeune femme qui n'était pas ici pour passer quelques vacances en touriste. Clarice Starling, qualifié de l'ange de la mort du FBI, avait été envoyé en Italie par son supérieur. Tout cela pour une cassette disparue, il semblait à la jeune femme que Pearsall voulait la mettre à l'épreuve. Il aurait très bien pu envoyer quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper de cet enregistrement vidéo. Elle n'était pas heureuse de se retrouver ainsi éloignée de son but : Attraper Hannibal Lecter. Mais il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, au moins, elle était débarrassée de ce connard de Paul Krendler pour quelques jours.

Pearsall avait décidé de l'envoyer en Italie et étrangement Krendler avait été réticent voir complètement contre cette idée. Cela l'avait surprise car elle avait pensé qu'il serait content de la voir partir et ainsi presque mise à pieds. C'était presque d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle avait acceptée ce voyage, pour foutre Krendler en rogne. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter ce petit pervers. Il faut dire qu'il lui avait fait un jour des propositions indécentes, cela l'avait étonnée tout d'abord parce qu'elle n'avait pas pensé attirer un gros poisson comme cet homme et surtout qu'elle ne se trouvait pas jolie, puis elle l'avait renvoyé vers sa femme, lui expliquant qu'elle ne couchait pas avec des hommes mariés. Le voyant insisté elle l'avait rembarré avec une remarque cinglante du style : Je ne couche pas non plus avec des hommes impuissants, je me sens mal pour eux à chaque fois. Autant dire qu'il n'avait que moyennement apprécié et depuis il lui en faisait baver ! Leurs rapports n'avaient jamais été tendre loin de là.

Clarice Starling finit son café juste avant que l'avion atterrisse. Puis, une fois le moteur de l'appareil éteint et les portes ouvertes, elle se leva pour descendre, attrapant son sac à dos qu'elle avait emporté comme bagage à main. Dedans, il y avait son insigne et un revolver que la jeune femme avait eut le droit de prendre sur le vol, avec une autorisation écrite du FBI. On ne plaisantait pas avec la sécurité dans les avions depuis le 11 Septembre. Elle fouilla dans son sac juste pour sortir son insigne et l'accrocher à sa ceinture. Pour l'arme elle attendrait d'être sortie de l'aéroport afin de ne pas déclencher la panique.

Elle descendit de l'avion et mit ses lunettes de soleil. Il faisait beau et chaud, ce qui ne la surprit guère, en Italie à cette époque de l'année, c'était presque estival. Clarice alla récupérer ses bagages, a vrai dire son bagage, puisqu'il ne s'agissait que d'une seule valise à roulette. Starling n'avait jamais été dans le trop, elle emportait toujours le stricte nécessaire.

Une fois sortie de l'aéroport, l'agent du FBI vit une voiture de Police garée sur le parking devant et un jeune homme qui fumait une cigarette adossé contre la portière. Elle se dirigea donc vers lui. L'arme qu'il portait à sa ceinture ne la trompait pas, c'était bien lui qui l'attendait.

« Bonjour, je suis l'agent Clarice Starling du FBI. Je viens pour enquêter sur la disparition de la cassette de vidéo surveillance que nous étions sensés recevoir de vous. » Fit-elle en anglais, espérant qu'il comprendrait.

Le jeune homme lui fit un grand sourire et jeta sa cigarette.

«Ah agent Starling, je suis l'agent Franco Bennetti, celui que vous avez eu au téléphone. » Dit-il avec un accent Italien fort prononcé « Vous êtes encore plus belle que je ne l'avais imaginé »

Elle se contenta de sourire. Les Italiens étaient donc bien à la hauteur de leurs réputations : Charmeurs. Mais Clarice ne releva pas. Il poursuivit donc.

« Pour la cassette, je vous l'ai ré-enregistré, donc il n'y a aucun souci... »

Elle le coupa.

« En réalité, le FBI, aimerait savoir pourquoi la précédente a disparu »

L'agent Bennetti paru tout de suite embêté et assez gêné, sa main frottant l'arrière de son crâne et soupira.

« Je dois avouer que j'ai honte, agent Starling, j'ai l'impression que cette affaire de cassette disparue montre mon service comme corrompu. »

Sans lui demander, son avis, il prit sa valise en parfait gentleman et la mit dans le coffre. Intérieurement la jeune femme lui en fut reconnaissante. Le décalage horaire l'avait quelque peu épuisée.

« Vous savez je ne suis pas ici pour vous juger » Fit-elle avec un sourire « Je sais ce que c'est que d'être montré du doigt et jugé à tort. Et puis il s'agit peut-être d'un petit malin qui croirait qu'il serait amusant de voler un colis. »

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et prirent la route du centre ville.

« Nous allons déposer vos bagages à l'hôtel où nous vous avons réservé une chambre, puis je vous invite à boire un café et quelques pâtisseries, vous devez avoir faim »

Clarice acquiesça heureuse de prendre un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom, et cela ne lui ferait pas de mal de prendre un deuxième café, avec la fatigue qu'elle ressentait.

...

L'inspecteur Rinaldo Pazzi, qui venait tout juste d'envoyer l'emprunte digitale d'Hannibal Lecter à Mason Verger, pénétra dans l'office de police le sourire aux lèvres : Il allait devenir riche. Mais pour le moment il devait se concentrer sur son affaire afin de ne pas paraître suspect aux yeux de ses collègues. Il se stoppa alors, cherchant Bennetti des yeux. Il demanda.

« Il est où Bennetti ! Il a loupé son réveil ou quoi ?! »

« Bah tu n'es pas au courant ? Il est allé réceptionner l'agent du FBI. A ce qu'il paraît elle est sexy » Répondit son collègue avec un petit rire.

Le sang de Rinaldo Pazzi ne fit qu'un tour. Avait-il été démasqué, la sueur commença à perler sur son front. Il demanda avec un ton qu'il avait voulu naturel, mais dont on sentait la panique.

« Quelle agent du FBI ? »

« Bah celle qu'il a eut au téléphone, tu sais là, pour la cassette » répondit son ami nonchalamment. « Je pensais que le commissaire t'avais mis au courant de... Hé Pazzi ! Pazzi tu vas où ?! »

Mais l'inspecteur Pazzi était déjà sorti, il devait téléphoner... immédiatement.

…

Clarice et Bennetti s'étaient installé à la terrasse d'un café et ils commençaient déjà à parler boulot.

« J'ai posté moi même la cassette, je l'ai amenée au service de poste » Expliquait-il

« Et quelqu'un aurait pu avoir accès à ce courrier, mis à part vous ? » Demanda Clarice, en prenant des notes.

« Et bien les employés du service de poste ou bien mes supérieurs, sinon non, personne. »

« Il faudra que j'aille jeter un œil à ce service de poste, il se peut sans doute que le colis se soit perdu en route »

Si cela était le cas, elle était venue pour rien à Florence. Quel pied ! Mais enfin la ville était tout de même magnifique et au moins, elle était loin des problèmes, de la presse et de Krendler.

« Merci à votre service de me payer l'hôtel au fait, c'est très gentil »

« Oh c'est normal » Sourit Bennetti « Après tout ce n'est pas tout les jours que nous avons une agent du FBI dans le coin »

Bon ils lui avaient payés une chambre un peu miteuse, mais Clarice Starling n'était pas une chochotte. Loin de Là.

…

Le Docteur Fell, alias le Docteur Lecter, marchait dans les rues de Florence, lentement, savourant sa promenade qu'il terminerait sûrement sur la terrasse d'un bar, à boire un délicieux Chianti.

La veille, pour la première fois des années, il avait tué sans objectif culinaire. Ah non il avait déjà tué l'ancien conservateur du musé, il y avait quelques semaines de cela, mais il y avait eu un but : prendre sa place. Mais il l'avait ensuite mangé. Sa victime suivante, celle de veille, n'avait été qu'un pickpocket, tellement sale qu'il aurait été immonde à dévorer. Son foie était sans doute atteint d'une cirrhose, bref Hannibal Lecter n'avait pu se résoudre à l'emporter et n'avait aucun regret.

Il marchait, sans que l'on puisse se soucier de lui, il était un passant parmi tant d'autre. Personne ne se doutait de qui, il était vraiment. Les odeurs familières du pain chaud et du cappuccino lui parvinrent et il huma l'air en souriant. Puis le Docteur fronça les sourcils et dilata ses narines de nouveau pour vérifier qu'il avait bien senti. Un parfum bien particulier flottait dans l'air... un parfum qu'il connaissait, un mélange d'une crème de jour qu'il avait fait confectionner sur mesure et offert en cadeau, mélangé à une odeur de camomille. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il murmura :

« Clarice »

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et il suivant la trace de cette odeur qu'il n'avait jamais oublié, qu'il avait gravé dans son palais de la mémoire, dans la pièce qu'il avait entièrement consacré à Clarice Starling, à côté de la chambre de Misha.

Il la vit alors, elle était là, assise sur la terrasse d'un café avec un homme, sûrement de la Police, il pouvait voir son revolver à la ceinture. Il fallait qu'il écoute cette conversation, car la présence de l'agent du FBI compromettait sa couverture... sauf si elle était déjà compromise, il devait savoir. Sa liberté était peut-être en danger. Hannibal avait très envie d'avoir une discussion avec Clarice, mais ceci était risqué. Lecter était un homme prudent.

...

« Agent Bennetti » Poursuivait Clarice « Vous m'avez dit que vous aviez peur de la corruption vous pensez que dans votre service quelqu'un aurait pu subtiliser la cassette ? »

Il parut reflechir un instant.

« Et bien je me trompe peut-être Clarice... »

« Agent Starling » le reprit-elle

Il lui adressa un sourire poli avant de continuer

« Pardon Agent Starling... Et bien mon supérieur l'inspecteur Pazzi... il agit différemment, il cache de nombreuses choses, un des nos agents l'a vu avec un criminels des rues... et on a retrouvé ce criminel mort, ce matin. Ce n'est peut-être pas lié... je ne sais pas... »

« Vous pensez qu'il travaille pour quelqu'un d'autre ? S'il a subtilisé la cassette, cela veut dire que ce que je recherche est dessus... » Fit la jeune femme songeuse.

« Si vous voulez voir Pazzi, sans qu'il se doute de quelque chose, il va à l'opéra ce soir avec sa femme. »

« Je crois que je n'aurais pas les moyens de me payer une place » Rit Starling « De plus je ne suis pas ici pour cela »

Le serveur les interrompit en lui servant un verre de Chianti...

« C'est l'un des meilleurs madame »

Elle fronça les sourcils et lui fit remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas commander de verre de vin.

« Je sais bien » Il lui tendit une note « Ceci est pour vous... il semblerait que vous avez un admirateur secret »

Clarice déplia le papier alors que le serveur s'éloignait et son cœur loupa un battement.

_Il semblerait que vous me devez une réponse Clarice... les agneaux pleurent-ils toujours ?_

Elle en lâcha sa tasse de café qui se brisa sur le sol. Bennetti lui demanda si tout allait bien, mais elle ne lui répondit pas, appelant le serveur.

« Qui vous a donné cela ? »

« Je ne le connais pas. Mais je crois vous lui avez tapé dans l'oeil »

S'il savait, pensa Clarice. Elle n'avait même plus besoin de cette cassette, elle en était sûre à présent. Le Docteur Lecter était à Florence... Elle s'était jetée dans la gueule du loup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour les quelques reviews, ça fait super plaisir !:) Voici le deuxième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous conviendra, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. **

**Chapitre 2 :** « Bonsoir Clariiice »

Assis dans son fauteuil roulant, sur sa terrasse, il avait une vue imprenable sur le parc de son immense domaine. La brume matinale donnait à l'endroit un aspect iréel de conte de fée. Dont il était l'élément perturbateur.

Mason Verger sirotait, à l'aide d'une paille, un verre d'un vin fort coûteux et délicieux. Mais le nectar divin semblait avoir un léger goût d'amertume dans sa bouche ce matin là. Le milliardaire était en colère, furieux même. Krendler était un incapable et un imbécile. Parfois Mason se demandait bien pourquoi il l'avait corrompu lui. Il avait fallut qu'il tombe sur le pire abruti du département de la justice ! Comment avait-il pu laisser cette petite pute de Clarice Starling compromettre leur plan qui se mettait en place peu à peu. Hannibal Lecter semblait être à Florence, tout du moins, les preuves indiquaient qu'il se trouvait là. Il ne manquait plus que l'empreinte et il en serait certain. Et ce con de Paul Krendler lui avait annoncé la veille que l'agent du FBI se rendait en Italie sur la demande de Clint Pearsall.

Cela changeait la donne. Complètement. Il avait dû modifier ses plans et cela le contrariait car Mason Verger n'aimait pas les imprévus et était très peu doué pour l'improvisation. C'était en se levant, quelques heures plutôt, juste avant que Cordell ne lui fasse prendre son bain que le milliardaire avait eu une idée qu'il trouvait pour le moins assez brillante et qui allait rattraper la bourde de Paul.

Il avait repensé à ce que lui avait dit Barney lors de leur entrevue. Lecter appréciait Clarice Starling, au point qu'il avait accepté de lui parler alors qu'il refusait tous les autres entretiens qu'on avait pus lui proposer. Verger avait trouvé cela fort étrange, mais cela servirait ses plans. Le cannibale avait une sorte de fascination pour la jeune femme, il en était sûr. Il avait toujours aimé la fragilité et semblait s'en nourrir. Il suffisait de mettre Clarice Starling en danger et Lecter tomberait dans le panneau, il ne resterait plus qu'à le cueillir. Oui son plan fonctionnait ! Et il en était fier. Néanmoins, il espérait que Paul n'allait pas tout faire capoter une fois encore.

« Cordell » Appela-t-il d'une voix essoufflée.

L'homme en blouse blanche s'approcha alors de lui. Prêt à exécuter ses ordres et demandes.

« Appelez-moi Carlo. »

Et alors que son médecin personnel, se dirigeait à l'intérieur pour se procurer un téléphone, un sourire, ou, tout du moins quelque chose qui y ressemblait, étira la partie gauche du visage de Mason Verger, l'enlaidissant plus encore.

Enfin il aurait sa vengeance.

…

Clarice Starling rentrait dans sa chambre d'hôtel, vidée et complètement perdue. Elle s'adossa contre la porte qu'elle venait de fermer et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Lecter était ici ! Mais qu'allait-elle donc faire ?! Sa conscience morale lui soufflait d'appeler le FBI et c'était la meilleure chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Mais il y avait une autre pensée qu'il l'empêchait de faire une telle chose : la preuve qu'elle avait gardée dans sa poche, la seule preuve qui prouvait que Hannibal Lecter était à Florence : Le petit mot qu'il lui avait laissé. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le montrer à Pearsall et encore moins à Paul Krendler, les journalistes s'étaient déjà interrogé sur la relation particulière qu'elle avait entretenue avec le Docteur Lecter lors de l'affaire Buffalo Bill. Cela signerait sa déchéance publique, alors que sa côté de popularité n'était déjà pas au beau fixe. Non il lui faudrait une autre preuve, un élément qui ne l'impliquerait pas et cette fois elle en était sûre : la cassette avait été volé pour une raison bien particulière. Il lui faudrait aller au commissariat le lendemain pour la visionner et encore mieux, découvrir pourquoi elle avait été subtilisé alors qu'il y en avait plusieurs copies.

Cela ne pouvait donc pas être pour cacher la présence du Docteur à Florence, ceci retirait donc Lecter de la liste des suspects concernant le voleur. Mais alors qui et pourquoi ?

Clarice se laissa tomber sur le lit fixant le plafond. C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose faire obstacle entre son dos et le matelas. Elle passa sa main derrière elle et retira une enveloppe. Et à côté d'elle se trouvait un bouquet de roses rouges. Magnifiques.

La jeune femme ouvrit la lettre, se doutant de son expéditeur. Lorsqu'elle vit l'écriture elle sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompé.

_« Chère Clarice, _

_Nous voilà à nouveau face à face. Avez-vous apprécié mon petit présent ? L'eau de toilette que je vous ai fait parvenir? D'après votre odeur, que j'ai pue sentir ce matin, je crois que oui. Vous ai-je manqué Clarice ? Si vous êtes ici, à ma poursuite, je dirais même que vous ne pouvez vivre sans moi. Je l'espère en tous les cas, car cela rendra notre jeu du chat et de la souris encore plus amusant... » _

Elle frissonna, ne souhaitant pas savoir qui était le chat et qui était la souris dans cette partie de chasse.

_« … Je ne sais pas comment vous m'avez retrouvé, mais je dois vous prévenir que vous n'êtes pas la seule à vouloir vous emparer de ma personne. Mason Verger a déposé une annonce, avec une promesse de récompense, je suis déçu qu'il propose un prix aussi dérisoire pour ma capture je pensais mériter un prix plus exorbitant. Mais Le problème de Verger est qu'il a toujours accordé sa confiance aux mauvaises personnes, aussi je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi. Pour vous en revanche,si, Clarice. Je me demande comment vous survivez à l'épreuve que vous fait subir la presse et le FBI. C'est drôle, vous n'aviez pas imaginé vivre ainsi n'est-ce pas ? Il y a 10 ans lorsque vous avez scellé votre destin à celui du Bureau Fédéral ? _

_Je n'attends pas de réponse écrite à cette lettre Clarice. Non je pense qu'une conversation de vivre voix serait préférable et nous rappellerait le bon vieux temps. Vous trouverez dans l'enveloppe un billet pour l'Opéra de ce soir. En espérant vous y voir. Je pense que vous ne préviendrez pas vos petits amis du FBI après tout vous mourrez d'envie d'avoir une conversation avec moi et vous ne voulez pas leur montrer cette lettre, n'est-ce pas ?_

_J'espère que les fleurs vous plaisent. _

_Votre ami dévoué le Docteur Hannibal Lecter. » _

Il n'avait pas tort, elle n'avait aucune preuve qu'Hannibal Lecter était à Florence hormis cette lettre et elle ne voulait pas la montrer. Clarice se trouvait dans une impasse, mais l'Opéra était sa seule chance. De plus l'agent Benneti ne lui avait-il pas dit que Pazzi s'y rendait le soir même ? Les éléments allaient se mettre en place et la jeune femme allait pouvoir tirer un trait sur cette affaire. Définitivement.

…

Le soleil brillait encore un peu à Florence alors que le soir tombait. Il faisait frais, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Clarice, n'ayant pas emporté de robe de soirée, s'était vue contrainte d'en acheter une dans l'après midi. On ne pouvait certainement pas entrer à l'Opéra de Florence, vêtue d'un jean et d'un t-shirt noir. Sa robe lui avait coûtée cher, bien qu'elle en ait prise une plutôt simple. Le tissu était rouge, un rouge sang agressif et aguicheur. Celui de la passion. La robe n'avait pas de bretelles, aussi la jeune femme avait les épaules complètement nues. Ce qui la gênait un peu, elle savait qu'elle allait attirer les regards, elle n'était pas dupe !

_Et ses garçons qui n'arrêtaient pas de vous sauter dessus_

Oui... elle avait prit l'habitude. Pourtant elle ne s'était jamais trouvé belle ou attirante, Clarice n'avait jamais compris cet intérêt que les garçons, les hommes lui portaient.

Ce fut sans vraiment de surprise qu'elle découvrit un taxi qui l'attendait devant l'hôtel. Lecter avait-il donc tout prévu ? Cela ne l'étonnait guère, c'était un homme prévoyant, de même un parfait gentleman. Il avait des manières et de l'élégance, de plus il n'aimait pas le manque de courtoisie. Il le lui avait dit lorsque Miggs, le détenu, enfermé dans sa cellule voisine avait éjaculé sur elle. La jeune femme frissonna, ce n'était pas l'un des meilleurs moments de sa vie. Et elle préférait l'oublier.

Le chauffeur lui ouvrit la portière arrière droite de la voiture afin qu'elle puisse s'y installer. Clarice le remercia et s'assit confortablement, posant son sac à côté d'elle. Le sac à main qu'elle avait n'était pas spécialement beau ou assorti à la jolie robe qu'elle portait, mais cela ferait l'affaire, d'autant plus qu'elle y avait déposé son arme et sa plaque. La jeune femme n'était pas folle, aller à la rencontre d'Hannibal Lecter non armée, c'était comme dire à la mort : coucou regardez je suis là, je vous attends !

Le chauffeur restait silencieux alors qu'il conduisait. Le trajet ne fut pas très long, une dizaine de minutes tout au plus. Enfin elle sortit du véhicule pour observer l'endroit... c'était magnifique. Comme on pouvait l'attendre d'un Opéra. Mais Clarice se reprit, elle n'était pas ici pour se détendre, elle avait un criminel à chercher et un flic potentiellement corrompu à trouver. Néanmoins, elle ne put choisir l'endroit où on l'installa. Naturellement, Lecter avait choisi pour elle.

_Merde _! Pensa t-elle.

A tous les coups il avait choisi de façons à ce qu'elle ne puisse le voir, en revanche, il devait être en train de l'observer en ce moment, même. Elle se trouvait au balcon et avait une vue imprenable sur la scène. Au moins, le Docteur avait plutôt bien choisi son placement. Mais elle ne voyait pas ceux qui se trouvaient dans dans les balcons à proximité, sur sa gauche... peut-être se trouvait-il là ?

La jeune femme observa les alentours, cherchant Hannibal Lecter des yeux, mais ne le trouva guère. La pièce commencerait d'ici quelques instants. L'endroit serait plongé dans la pénombre, et elle perdrait tout espoir de trouver l'homme qu'elle cherchait. C'est alors qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Clarice retint un sursaut et sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Mon dieu... c'était lui ! Il était derrière elle ! Pour la première fois depuis dix ans elle se retrouvait en face d'Hannibal le Cannibale... et sans aucun barreaux pour les séparer.

Elle se retourna alors pour faire face à... un homme totalement inconnu. Il lui tendit la main.

« Bongiorno, je suis L'inspecteur Pazzi. On m'a dit que vous me cherchiez. »

Clarice Starling soupira de soulagement. Mais peut-être y avait-il un petit soupçon de regret dans ce geste ? Elle chassa bien vite cette idée de son esprit, serra la main de son interlocuteur, lui adressant un sourire.

« Enchantée Inspecteur, je suis Clarice Starling, du FBI. »

« Voici ma femme Allegra » Fit-il désignant sa compagne.

« Heureuse de vous rencontrer » Répondit Clarice. « Je voulais vous voir Inpecteur concernant la cassette que j'avais commandée et qui a mystérieusement disparu. J'avais quelques questions à vous poser... »

« Bien entendu » Fit-il avec un sourire «Je peux vous recevoir demain à mon bureau pour qu'on en discute, disons le soir, comme ça nous ne serons pas dérangés par les bavardages de mes collègues. Vers 19h ? »

Elle fut surprise, pour un policier corrompu, il n'avait pas l'air bien perturbé par le fait qu'elle comptait l'interroger.

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Pazzi était au courant que le FBI le soupçonnait et il avait réussi à monter un dossier en béton concernant sa « non implication » dans l'affaire. Puisque... lorsqu'il parlerait à Clarice Starling le lendemain, Hannibal Lecter serait en route pour l'Amérique, avec les Sardes. Donc il serait disculpé, totalement. Il lui fit un sourire alors qu'elle acceptait son rendez-vous et sortit. Ils étaient placés au premier rang d'orchestre, avec l'avance qu'il avait reçue pour l'empreinte digitale, Pazzi avait pu faire plaisir à son épouse.

Quelques minutes après leur départ, les lumières s'éteignirent et Clarice se retrouvait seule. Toujours aucune trace de Lecter. Pourtant, la jeune femme savait qu'il était ici. Il n'aurait manqué l'Opéra pour rien au monde. C'était tout à fait dans ses goûts. La musique se fit entendre, douce magnifique. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à la savourer, son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Elle prit les jumelles qu'on lui avait prêtées à l'entrée pour observer la foule, même dans le noir elle arrivait à distinguer quelques traits de certains visages, peut-être était-il parmi les personnes se trouvant devant. Clarice était tellement absorbée par sa recherche qu'elle ne prêta guère attention à la personne qui s'assit à côté d'elle. Ne lui souhaitant même pas le bonsoir.

La jeune femme réussi à retrouver Pazzi, il était installé au premier rang. Elle retint un sifflement : il devait avoir de l'argent pour pouvoir se payer une aussi bonne place ! Ou peut-être avait-il reçu quelques pourboires non légaux... il lui faudrait enquêter la dessus également, cela pouvait être une piste à suivre.

« Vous avez perdu votre sens de la courtoisie ? Vous ne saluez même pas votre vieil ami... Bonsoir Clariiice »

Cette voix... et la façon dont celle-ci prononça son prénom. Clarice sentit une foule d'émotions déferler en elle, de la peur, de l'angoisse et au fond une certaine forme de joie, mais cela elle n'allait pas l'admettre de ci-tôt. Elle tourna la tête doucement vers l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés... prit sa respiration avant de répondre :

« Bonsoir Docteur Lecter »


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le chapitre 3. Je m'excuse encore une fois de l'attente, je mérite pas votre soutien. Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 3 : **Confrontation

Elle ne distinguait pas très bien son visage dans l'obscurité, mais elle savait que c'était lui. Il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus. Étrangement, après la surprise passée, Clarice n'était pas vraiment effrayée par la présence du Docteur à ses côtés. Après tout, il lui avait promis un jour : « Je ne vous traquerais pas, le monde est plus intéressant si vous en faîtes partie » Mais il avait aussi ajouté : « Je suis sûre que polie comme vous êtes vous me diriez la même chose »... Elle avait fini par le traquer, cela changeait-il complètement la donne ?

La pièce continuait à être jouée et les chants semblaient lui parvenir de très loin. C'était comme si la jeune femme n'était pas ici, elle était presque retournée à l'asile, dix ans auparavant. Le regard bleu du Docteur la transperçant, lisant en elle comme dans un livre ouvert : _« Vous ne voudriez pas d'Hannibal Lecter dans votre tête »._Clarice se souvenait parfaitement de la mise en garde de Crawford, mais bien entendu, elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Il n'avait plus jamais quitté son esprit. Dès la première fois où elle l'avait laissé entrer, pour sauver Katrin Martin, la jeune recrue du FBI avait su que faire machine arrière était devenu impossible.

Il était là, assis à côté d'elle, c'était presque irréaliste, quand elle y pensait. Mais elle devait se ressaisir, elle n'était pas là pour le laisser la manipuler de nouveau.

« Tout d'abord laissez moi vous complimenter sur votre tenue. Cette robe vous va à ravir. Je vois que vous avez pris en considération mes remarques. »

Oui... Clarice n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il lui avait dit lors de leur premier entretient. Il avait critiqué son manque de goût en matière de vêtements. Cela l'avait quelque peu vexée et déstabilisée à l'époque.

« Merci Docteur. Je ne pouvais pas me rendre à l'Opéra sans être correctement vêtue. »

Il se pencha légèrement, elle put sentir son souffle sur sa joue.

« Vous vouliez vous faire belle pour moi Clarice ? »

Son nom prononcé dans sa bouche avait quelque chose d'envoûtant, elle frissonna. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas le voir, mais elle savait qu'il souriait. Un sourire carnassier qui dérangeait. Et sa réponse la déstabilisait. Lui ne semblait pas l'être, au contraire : Le Docteur Lecter se délectait de la situation.

« Je suis heureux de constater que vous n'avez pas appelé vos petits amis du FBI. »

« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir Docteur, ils sont peut-être là dehors à vous attendre ? »

Bien entendu, Clarice savait qu'il savait. Il n'y avait personne dehors, parce qu'elle n'avait pas appelé Pearsall, il lui manquait une preuve qu'elle comptait bien trouver ce soir, un cheveux lui conviendrait, une empreinte digitale même... ou bien une photo... Mais Lecter était quelqu'un de très prudent, il savait effacer ses traces et la jeune femme se doutait qu'il allait lui être difficile de procéder.

« Parce que vous ne voulez pas qu'ils découvrent ma lettre agent Starling. Vous avez peur de ce qu'ils peuvent penser de vous et de nous. On va finir par croire que nous sommes amoureux l'un de l'autre. »

Elle se rappelait cette phrase, c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit la nuit avant son évasion. Mais il n'avait pas tort, tout du moins pour la lettre. Elle ne voulait pas que ses collègues et supérieurs tombent dessus. D'ailleurs, une fois rentrée à l'hôtel, elle la brûlerait.

« Oh mais j'oubliais c'est déjà le cas. Les journaux s'étaient déjà emparés du scoop il y a dix ans. « La belle et la bête ». Franchement j'ai toujours détesté les journalistes et leur manque d'imagination concernant leurs titres. »

Clarice se souvenait également de cette Une qui l'avait chamboulée. Il faut dire que, jeune recrue, elle était encore novice en ce qui concernait les médias. Elle ne l'était plus à présent, mais chaque article la concernant ne la laissait jamais indifférente. « La machine à tuer du FBI ». Depuis l'échec du Raid avec la DEA elle avait été la cible de nombreux quolibets et torchons dont les mots étaient pour la plupart « un ramassis de conneries ».

« Ils n'ont jamais été tendres avec vous Clarice. Oh bien sûr vous avez eu votre heure de gloire lors de l'affaire Buffalo Bill, ils vous adulaient, vous étiez l'héroïne de l'année ! Mais comme on dit l'Orgueil a précédé la chute n'est-il pas ? »

Voilà qu'il citait la Bible, c'était tout à fait ironique de sa part (et pourtant tout à fait son genre). Un homme capable des pires atrocités ne suivant que sa propre ligne de conduite, ne respectant que sa loi qu'il considérait comme la seule ayant. Puis il poursuivit :

« Vous comptez donc m'arrêter seule ? » Demanda t-il sur un ton amusé.

« Je ne suis pas suicidaire » Répliqua Clarice « Terminer en viande en sauce ne fait pas réellement partie de mes perspectives d'avenir. »

Il rit à cette remarque chargée d'ironie.

« Alors quelles sont-elles ? Combattre la corruption dans la police Italienne ? Parce que si c'est le cas vous devriez d'abord vous intéresser au FBI, je vous assure que cela en ferait rougir nos Carabinieris. Un peu de champagne ? » Elle vit alors sa main tendre vers elle une coupe de champagne remplie.

Merde ! Jura intérieurement la jeune femme en apercevant les gants qu'il portait. Lecter était un homme trop prudent. Prendre cette coupe ne lui servirait à rien car cette dernière était limpide, immaculée. Sans emprunte digitale et Clarice se retrouvait sans preuve.

« Non merci. Je ne bois pas »

Elle le vit alors secouer la tête, elle ne distinguait pas ses traits mais savait qu'il souriait ironique. Il se moquait d'elle et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Clarice avait toujours détesté la façon dont cet homme avait su la rabaisser... pour qu'elle puisse mieux lire en elle certes, mais elle trouvait ça cruel. Néanmoins la jeune femme ne s'était jamais laissée faire et avait souvent su lui répondre quelque chose.

« Tss tss tss Clarice, ne me faîtes pas croire que vous tenez à votre santé. Evilda Drumgo vous pousse à boire votre petit verre de bourbon tous les soirs n'est-ce pas ? »

Alors elle tourna la tête vers lui agacée qu'il ait pu lire dans son esprit aussi facilement. Cet homme était un vampire et elle était sa proie, il semblait aimer mordre là où cela faisait le plus mal. Évidemment il avait raison ! Comme toujours en ce qui la concernait ! Clarice détestait cela, elle lui lança un regard noir. Qu'attendait-elle pour lui passer les menottes l'arrêter ?! Elle en avait l'occasion, il avait toujours sa main près de la sienne, tenant la coupe de champagne. La jeune femme pouvait être rapide, peut-être le prendrait elle par surprise, mais malheureusement, le temps de se saisir des menottes, il aurait déjà retiré sa main. D'ailleurs en voyant que Clarice Starling refuser la coupe il la porta lui même à ses lèvres et semblant deviner sa pensée, comme toujours, il dit.

« Je n'aime pas le contact froid des menottes sur ma peau. C'est une chose à laquelle je n'ai jamais pu m'habituer . » Lecter se pencha un peu plus vers elle murmurant contre son oreille. « En revanche je suis sûr que cela vous siérait plus à vous qu'à moi. Qu'en pensez-vous, la sensation du contact du métal froid sur votre peau. Mm ? »

Elle sentit les doigts du Cannibale lui caresser doucement le poignet. C'était là leur deuxième contact physique en dix ans. Clarice ne put réprimer un frisson. Cet homme, s'il en était un, ne la laissait pas indifférente. La jeune femme se souvenait de la première fois que ces doigts là avaient touché les siens. Jamais elle n'oublierait la sensation étrange qu'avait laissée ce contact. Très furtif et pourtant si intense. Et de les sentir là, sur sa peau, dans cette caresse douce, sensuelle, faisait resurgir en elle de drôles de sensations... sentiments même, refoulés. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de se détendre, d'oublier cette main sur son poignet, mais c'était comme si son esprit ne voulait pas se détacher de ce touché là, qu'il voulait l'emmagasiner dans un coin.

Lecter sembla sentir son malaise et la tension qu'elle essayait de combattre, car il remonta sa main le long de son bras pour aller toucher son épaule dénudée. Clarice était comme hypnotisée par cette caresse, se sentant presque attirée dans une étrange transe et elle n'arrivait même pas à détacher son attention des sensations qu'elle éprouvait alors. Son esprit était déconnecté. Il n'y avait que les doigts d'Hannibal Lecter, cette douceur sur son épaule, cette douce main, en cet instant il aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi, elle aurait cédé. C'est cette pensée qui la ramena à la réalité. Elle se leva d'un bond et s'écarta brutalement de lui, le souffle court.

« Ne me touchez pas ! » Siffla t-elle entre ses dents.

Et elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Laissant en arrière le Docteur, oubliant totalement sa volonté de l'arrêter d'avoir une preuve de sa présence ici. Ce contact physique lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens ! Elle s'arrêta un fois dans la rue. Il faisait un peu plus frais et l'air lui fit du bien. Elle se regarda dans une vitre de voiture... ses joues avaient rosi. Pourquoi cet homme lui faisait-il cet effet là ?! Elle se dégoûtait elle même de ressentir de l'attirance pour Hannibal Lecter.

_A quoi tu penses Starling ! C'est un criminel ! C'est contre tes principes !_

Totalement même. Elle se mit à marcher pour faire disparaître la nausée qui la submergeait. Qu'elle avait été stupide de le laisser faire ! Il avait fait voler en éclats ses barrières psychologiques en quelques secondes. La jeune femme avait oublié qu'elle avait affaire à un maître en la matière. C'était un psychiatre de renom, il avait plus d'un tour dans sa manche pour faire réagir ses patients... et victimes. Le bruit de ses talons percutant les pavés traduisait sa colère.

Clarice n'était pas en colère contre Hannibal Lecter, enfin si, mais c'était surtout contre elle même que sa rage était dirigée. Elle avait baissé sa garde, s'était faite avoir comme une bleue. Bon sang dix ans de FBI et elle perdait toujours ses moyens devant cet homme... il avait toujours su lire en elle, savait la déstabiliser. C'en était effrayant.

La jeune femme arrivait devant son hôtel. Marcher lui avait fait du bien, même si cela n'avait pas atténué sa colère, elle se sentait mieux. Qu'allait-elle faire de Lecter ? Il pouvait très bien s'enfuir sachant que son identité était compromise... Mais elle en doutait, elle le connaissait, il était capricieux, il voudrait certainement terminer sa conversation avec elle. Néanmoins il lui faudrait contacter ses supérieurs rapidement pour les prévenir que le Cannibale était à Florence. Mais ils n'enverraient pas de renforts sans peuvre. Arg ! Elle soupira de frustration. Puis prenant la clef de sa chambre elle commençait à l'insérer dans la serrure, lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa bouche et elle fut attirée dans un espèce de placard se trouvant derrière elle. Elle tenta de se débattre, essayant de mordre son assaillant qui lui tenait les mains et tentant de crier, mais la main sur sa bouche étouffa sa voix. Puis un souffle dans son oreille murmura.

« Taisez-vous Clarice ! Vous allez nous faire repérer ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils, tentant de parler mais sa phrase ne fut qu'un mélange de sons étranges. La main se retira alors et elle tourna la tête pour dire.

« Docteur Lecter ? Qu'est ce qu... »

Il l'a coupa.

« Vous ne tenez pas à rencontrer ces agresseurs là. Vous avez été suivie. »

Clarice ne comprenait pas. Que faisait-il là ? Qui l'avait suivie ? Puis elle prit conscience de leur extrême proximité, elle était collée à son torse et ressentait les muscles saillants de sa poitrine. Cela la mit mal à l'aise et elle se sentit de nouveau rougir. Mais la situation ne se prêtait pas à ce genre de pensées. Elle tenta de se dégager.

« Lâchez moi Docteur ! Et puis sans vouloir vous offenser vous représentez un danger dix fois plus grand que de simples agresseurs ! »

La jeune femme sentit son sourire dans sa réponse.

« Je prends ça comme un compliment. » Puis son ton se fit plus sombre. « Mais ils ne sont pas ici pour un un simple vol de portefeuille, il sont armés et n'hésiteront pas à tirer sur vous. »

« Et qui sont-ils ? »

« Les hommes de Mason Verger. »

Elle eut un mouvement de surprise. Que lui voulaient les hommes de Verger ? C'était insensé ! Hannibal Lecter comme s'il avait entendu son interrogation silencieuse répondit :

« Vous servez d'appât ma chère. »

« Forcément ! » soupira t-elle agacée par la situation.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir et des paroles en italien. Il semblait qu'on essayait d'ouvrir sa porte de chambre.

« Ils vous cherchent Clarice. » Murmura Lecter.

« Et bien qu'ils viennent ! Lâchez moi que je puisse prendre mon arme ! »

« Je ne doute pas de vos capacités argent Starling, mais ce sont des tueurs, des mercenaires. Ils n'hésiteront pas à vous tirer dessus en vous voyant armée ! »

Elle répondit une once d'amusement dans la voix.

« Je suis l'ange de la mort du FBI vous oubliez. »

Il ne répondit pas. Clarice soupira. Apparemment il n'avait pas l'intention de la lâcher. C'était quelque peu dégradant. La prenait-il pour une incapable ?! Comme lorsqu'il s'était moqué d'elle lors de leur première rencontre, cela la vexa.

« Que me suggérez-vous ? » demanda t-elle néanmoins.

« Laissez moi faire. » Répondit simplement Lecter. « Ils ne me feront rien, Mason me veut vivant. »

« Quoi ?! Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ! Vous allez les... assassiner ? »

« Dit la femme qui voulait les abattre d'une balle. » Fit-il ironique.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et si les hommes de Verger vous capturent ? »

Elle le sentit rire contre son dos. Sentant ses abdominaux se contracter contre son dos. Clarice rougit de plus belle, sentant de nouveau leur proximité la déranger.

« C'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi Clarice. »

Il sortit de l'espèce de placard dans lequels ils étaient. La jeune femme le sentit la frôler lorsqu'il se retira. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Elle voulut le suivre, mais fut retenue par le poignet. Elle baissa les yeux étonnée, se rendant subitement compte qu'il l'avait menottée à un tuyau de plomberie. Elle leva les yeux vers lui... il souriait cela l'amusait beaucoup.

« Espèce de sal.. »

…

Il n'entendit pas la suite, fermant la porte derrière lui. Déjà son esprit était focalisé sur son futur meurtre. Les hommes de Verger semblaient s'être séparés pour trouver Clarice. Bien ! Cela lui permettrait de les éliminer un par un, discrètement. La chambre de Clarice était ouverte. Un des sardes fouillait à l'intérieur cherchant la jeune femme.

« Bella Ragazza. Où tu te caches ? Allé viens vers moi. » Disait l'homme.

Lecter sourit, choisissant ce moment pour surgir derrière lui. Puis il dit faisant sursauter le mercenaire.

« Je crois que vous vous contenterez de moi. Et puis... vous n'êtes pas son genre. »

L'homme eut un regard effrayé.

« Lect... » Son cri resta figé dans sa gorge, que le Cannibale venait de trancher.

Un de moins. Pensa t-il. Il devait en rester deux dans le bâtiment dont il lui fallait se débarrasser rapidement. Les autres devaient certainement attendre dehors. Ils étaient stupides s'ils croyaient pouvoir capturer Clarice aussi facilement.

« Roméo ! » Fit une voix dans le couloir. « Elle n'est nulle part, Roméo tu m'entends ?»

Le Docteur sourit. Ah Mason avait le don pour recruter des incapables. En parlant ainsi l'homme lui donnait son exacte position. Il le laissa entrer dans la chambre, caché derrière la porte, Lecter sentit l'horrible odeur de transpiration avant même de voir sa victime. Qui fit alors un bon se rendant compte qu'il marchait sur le corps de son camarade.

« Roméo ! » S'exclama t-il

Il voulut faire demi tour pour aller prévenir les autres, mais Lecter ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il lui planta le couteau dans le cœur. Le mercenaire ne comprit même pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Il s'écroula sur l'autre cadavre.

Le dernier homme de main de Mason Verger était bien plus proche du but. Il eut l'idée d'ouvrir le placard où se trouvait Clarice. Il était peut-être plus intelligent que les autres. Hannibal le vit mais il était encore trop loin pour réagir. La porte du placard fut ouverte et un coup de feu retentit. L'homme tomba au sol. Une balle dans la tête, révélant la jeune femme qui avait réussit, de sa main libre à récupérer le revolver dans son sac.

« Je suis l'agent du FBI qui a tué le plus d'hommes dans l'année. Cela en fait un de plus à ajouter au record. » Dit-elle sarcastique.

Hannibal se dirigea vers elle. Mais Clarice pointa le canon de son arme dans sa direction. Il se stoppa.

« Donnez moi les clefs des menottes ! » Ordonna t-elle.

Il sourit.

« Allons vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ? Baissez cette arme ingrate. »

« Non, je ne commettrai pas cette erreur «

Le Docteur lui lança alors les clefs. Elle les rattrapa au vol et dû poser son arme pour se détacher. Lecter commença alors à prendre le chemin de la sortie de l'hôtel.

« Que faites-vous ?! »

« Je m'en retourne à mes occupations. Je ne tiens pas à être ici lorsque la Police arrivera. On a certainement entendu votre coup de feu. »

« Quoi non ! Attendez... »

_Je dois vous arrêter ! _Pensa t-elle. Mais la simple idée de prononcer cette phrase la fit se sentir ridicule.

Elle l'entendit dire.

« Vous étiez vraiment magnifique ce soir Agent Starling... oui tout à fait exquise. »

Elle réussit à se libérer mais trop tard, il avait disparu. Bon song ! Cet homme était vraiment agaçant au plus au point ! Elle voulait le haïr et pourtant...Ses joues s'étaient empourprées sous le compliment. Ardélia avait eu raison lorsqu'elle lui avait dit un jour qu'Hannibal Lecter s'était emparé de son esprit, de ses pensées. Et il était loin d'en sortir.

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre 3 vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite je l'espère et je vais essayer de vous faire moins attendre entre chaque post, promis. **


End file.
